Claire Petrescu
Claire Petrescu (née Hathaway) was a very powerful hybrid and a recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. She briefly appeared in the beginning of ''Darkness Descending''. She also was a main character in the prequel of the series, Evermore. She was the daughter of Francis Hathaway and Isabella Hartford, and the twin of Adelaide. Before her death, she was married to Orion Petrescu. She is currently lying dormant in Celesta Moone's body. Claire is a member of the Hathaway Family and the noble Hartford Family. She is also member of the Petrescu Family by marriage. History Born to Isabella Hartford and Francis Hathaway, Claire was the older twin sister of Adelaide. By then, her father was a turned hybrid, her mother a witch. Sadly, Isabella died from birth complications after birthing the twins, Francis had tried to turn her, but hybrid's could not turn others into vampires. So, she was raised by her father, who was very protective of his daughters, and trained them to become powerful witches. Around the time she was 17, she began a relationship with Francis's sire, Orion Petrescu. The two fell in love, and in August 1588, Orion turned Claire, since the two wanted to be together. Claire, now then a very strong hybrid like her father, wanted her twin, Adelaide, to become a hybrid as well, but was shocked to discover Adelaide was with child. Though wishing the best for Adelaide, who wanted to remain human and have more children with Jacobi, Claire had confessed to Orion she was upset for her sister, since she foresaw Adelaide's death just months after the birth of her niece Sonia. Not wanting to let Adelaide die, and to keep Claire from losing her sanity if her sister were to die, Orion turned Adelaide, who was in fact dying from the after affects of childbirth. For years, Adelaide harbored resentment towards Orion, and a bit for her sister for being turned, since she wanted to die, but she always loved them no matter what. For a time in 1896, Claire looked after Seana Kane as an infant before she was adopted by the Kane's. Before her death, she had sometime married Orion during the 1600's. The HAthaway Chronicles Appearance Personality Abilities Witch Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** '''Precognition - The ability to see things that will happen in the future, Claire had the ability to see things in the future, which unlike Amber's, would actually happen, no matter the changes. Her descendant, Amber Wise, shared this similar ability with her, though Claire's was far more advanced. Hybrid Abilities * Heightened Strength - Hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Claire has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possessed a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * 'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Trivia TBA Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:June Birthday Category:Hybrid Category:Witch Category:Deceased